


silence; love

by yuta_uwu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25443013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuta_uwu/pseuds/yuta_uwu
Summary: — Мы будем вместе навсегда?— Так только в фильмах и сказках бывает.— Тогда почему мы не можем написать нашу личную сказку?
Relationships: Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas





	silence; love

**Author's Note:**

> Люблю свою бету Rainell_Grandeville.

***  
  
  
  


  
— А ты готов отдать свою жизнь за меня?  
  
Чону чуть жмурится от яркого солнца, что так навязчиво проникает в окно, параллельно голову роняет на чужие колени. Пока он на полу между разведенных ног Юкхея сидит, длинные пальцы того в волосы отросшие вплетаются, пряди между пропускают. Лукас на старшего смотрит, выдыхает тяжело и чуть голову склоняет. Hа этот вопрос, который Ким с некоторой периодичностью задаёт, Вон никогда не отвечает, но не потому что сомневается, а потому что в секрете от самого себя держит. Hаверное, тяжело признавать, что ты настолько привязан, что жертвовать готов всем. Пауза дольше положенного выдерживается и когда терпение кончается, Чону тишину решает прервать:

— Опять молчишь.

Кажется, уже в сотый раз Ким ответа не получает, но он смирился уже давно, ведь Лукас никогда особо свою привязанность словами не показывает. Всё в действиях выражается: в тёплом шарфе на открытую шею, в горячем глинтвейне при лютом морозе, в напоминании о том, что поесть надо. Такие мелочи заменяли любые громкие слова о том, что весь мир бросить к ногам готов.

Вон наклоняется и старшего на колени себе затягивает с пола, крепко прижимает к широкой груди, словно сокровище самое драгоценное. Целует нежно, медленно, периодически на покусывание перебиваясь. Он всегда касается именно так, как любит Чону. 

Даже слова в данный момент не нужны. Ким удобнее в руках устраивается и жмется ближе, старается согреться, потому что на улице холодно слишком. Они давно греются лишь теплом тел друг друга, а когда ночью ветер завывает, то Лукас на ушко шепчет успокаивающе, своим низким голосом убаюкивает, ощущение защищенности вселяет. 

Он никогда не зовёт Чону хёном. Парню кажется, что тому больше обращение "чудо" подходит, потому что Ким светится. Сияет ярче всех звезд на небе, а его улыбкой можно осветить небольшой мирок, в котором они живут. Но он только для них двоих. Лукас ни с кем своим личным солнцем делиться не хочет.

— Мы будем вместе навсегда?

— Так только в фильмах и сказках бывает. 

Пока Юкхей русые выкрашенные волосы гладит, парень на коленях вздыхает тяжело и меняет положение, лицом к лицу оказываясь. Ладонь холодная горячую кожу щеки обжигает и Ким большим пальцем поглаживает, уголок губ задевая подушечкой.

— Тогда почему мы не можем написать нашу личную сказку? 

Заинтересованный взгляд прямо в чужие бездонные глаза направлен и Чону дышит тяжело, словно дыхание спирает от близости почему-то, болезненно руку младшего в своей сжимает и губу прикусывает в ожидании ответа. Лукас молчит. Он хочет, но всё мысли и желания разбиваются о дно хрупкой реальности. Обманывать не в правилах Вона. По его мнению надеяться — лишнее. Нужно мгновеньем жить и отдавать всего себя. Кажется, Чону давно его сердце украл, а душу в придачу Юкхей подарил без остатка.

На улице начинается вьюга, а Вону разницы никакой, пока он в руках держит важное, нужное. Ким ласковый, нежно пухлые губы целует и по плечам гладит кончиками пальцев, вызывает прикосновениями слабые покалывания под кожей. Под таким наплывом чувств Лукас тает, поддается. Они почти не разговаривают, пока вот так сидят, лишь касаниями обмениваются и ласками поверхностными. Чону горячо выдыхает куда-то в основание шеи Вона, от чего мурашки по спине пробегают. А тот в ответ поцелуями шею и линию скул покрывает. Руки Юкхея крепкие и теплые. В таких только от непогоды и внешнего мира прятаться. И Ким к такой защищённости привык уже.

Время незаметно течёт, но по ощущениям к вечеру близится, поэтому Юкхей решает, что сменить место стоит. На руках он доносит парня до кухни и на подоконник, уложенный всякими подушечками для удобства и тепла, усаживает, между ног раздвинутых устраивается, чтоб крепко-крепко на мгновенье обнять. Отойти решает после, чтоб чайник включить, а пока вода кипятится, закуривает. Чону спешно отбирает с чужих рук вишневую сигарету и затягивается медленно, после за шею притягивает к себе Лукаса, в поцелуй дым сладкий выдыхает, от чего голова кружиться начинает. Но Киму до одури хорошо. Хорошо, потому что с Воном вместе.

Но когда Лукас ноги старшего укрывает пледом, чтоб тот не замерз, идиллию прерывает свисток чайника и оторваться приходится, чтоб чай заварить чёрный. Почти сразу сигарета в пепельницу отправляется, а Чону ладонями кружку обхватывает и руки замерзшие греет. Спиной откидывается на стену, ноги закидывает на младшего, который тоже на подоконнике устраивается удобно. Приложившись к окну, чувствует, как щеку холодит морозно-холодное стекло, но внутри слишком тепло, чтоб важным это казалось.

— Хочу стать снегом. Он такой прекрасный.

На языке у Лукаса в ответ крутится "ты прекрасней всего на свете", но не озвучивает, лишь улыбается кратко и по коленке ладонью ведёт. Пальцы чуть выше голени сжимаются, но Чону не реагирует, всё ещё в окно смотреть продолжает.

— Или птицей. Им так хорошо и свободно.

— Мне с тобой хорошо.

Ким удивляется чужим словам, но слишком уж не показывает. Уголки губ в улыбке приподнимаются, и Чону чашку отставляет, чтоб приблизиться и ладонями щеки обхватить чужие, заставляя взгляд на себя обратить. Сердце быстрее положенного бьётся, Чону волнуется. Он решает судьбу испытать в очередной раз, всё же на ответ со стороны Юкхея надеясь. 

— А ты готов отдать свою жизнь за меня?

— Я готов отдать больше, чем жизнь.  
  



End file.
